This invention relates to a varible inductance transducer which is adapted to be connected in an electrical circuit to provide via inductance modulation, an electrical output signal representative of a mechanical input signal. More specifically, the invention is directed toward a novel variable inductance transducer wherein the inductance is modulated by the pressure differential across a movable diaphragm contained within the transducer. The invention is particularly well suited for use in a control system for an internal combustion engine.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide an improved varible inductance transducer which: is well suited for use in an automotive engine spark timing control system; achieves a degree of accuracy, repeatability, and response in such a system without imposing excessive cost penalties; is reasonably compact and rugged in construction; can be quickly and accurately calibrated; and exhibits other advatages over prior transducers of the same general type. These features and advatages, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.